Love Notes
by Ouatteam
Summary: Their love is as strong as they both could ever had imagined.


"Ugh! Where Is henry? What could possibly a 10 year old boy do at such a little age at this time of the night!"

"Relax, Madam Mayor. Sheriff Swan is already looking for him." Graham said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

You see, Regina was the mayor of the town. Not only did she knew everything about the town but also every single little thing that happened every day. She was so frustrated about not knowing where Henry was and everyone telling her they hadn't seen him.

The door rang.

The Sheriff and Henry stood up at the other side of the door.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed.

"What!?" Henry said.

"Don't what your mother like that, kid." Emma said.

Regina sighed. "Back off, Sheriff."

Emma just rolled her eyes and stood there silently.

Emma and Regina were secretly dating since a few weeks ago. Emma was falling deeply for her as days passed and was really scared to talk to her in case she rejected her, but Snow told her to go for it. So, she built all her courage and one day went to the Mayors house and told her about everything. She was surprised on how the Mayor reacted but was pleased. Regina told her that she too, did have feelings for her. They started dating without anyone knowing, not even Henry. Which they agreed that if this relationship kept going strong they soon will explain everything to him.

"You know what time is it? Ugh, just go to bed. We'll talk about this later."

Henry sighed. "Night"

"Night" both Emma and Regina replied in unison.

As Henry was going upstairs, there was an awkward silence.

"So, good night." Emma said a little upset.

"Night…" Regina replied.

The next morning Emma was avoiding Regina at all coasts. She was so upset because yesterday at first she thought Regina was pretending to sound harsh so Henry would buy it, but in fact she really did mean it. Emma was avoiding her calls, texts and emails. On the other side of town the Mayor was really angry because she didn't knew what she did wrong and she didn't really wanted to screw whatever they had.

"Please, Emma. Answer me, Im worried. What did I do wrong?" Regina texted her for the 10th time.

Finally Regina heard a sound coming from her phone and read it " Stop texting me, Im working and Back off, Sheriff" Emma replied to her text.

Regina closed her eyes as she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to fix this?" Regina replied.

"Nothing, now leave me alone please, Regina." Emma said.

Regina wouldn't leave this "mess" like this so instead she did something special.

Regina left notes around the sheriff's office, telling her secretary to leave them on her desk. They were love notes.

One of them read "Do you remember our first date? I will never forget it. Who thought Emma Swan could be this lovely?! I remember how you took me to the stables blindfolded and after we rode the horses we had a nice picnic dinner. How about a second date at my house tonight? So I can cook you your favorite, Pasta? and you can stop making fun of my love for cooking, huh?" Emma read. She laughed. She gotta love Regina and her sense of humour, but didn't show it.

Through the day, Regina kept bringing her letters, even bought her her lunch and went to her home that she shared with Mary Margaret and started putting little notes everywhere saying "First, go to your room" "Second, put on that dress" "Third, go home to me and let us have our second day. Ps.. don't worry Henry's with Mary Margaret." Emma laughed. She did as lovely Regina said so and within an hour was outside her house.

She rang the bell and Regina answer it, shocked evident in her face.

"I thought you wouldn't come. Im really sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it"

"How could I miss my favourite food, a lovely second date with my lovely girlfriend"

Regina sighed contently."I love how that sounds"

They hugged each other.

"I've missed you" Emma said

Regina just hum.

After dinner they went to the couch and saw a movie. They both fell asleep cuddle into each others arms, dreaming happily about them two.


End file.
